


Space is the Only Frontier

by JadeAbarai



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna Torres - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Random Characters - Freeform, Shorts, Space Husbands, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform, harry kim - Freeform, jim kirk - Freeform, sometimes ocs, spirk, the themes change, tmp, tom paris - Freeform, various prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai
Summary: A place for my prompts and practice writing. Will add character tags as I go.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing-Tom/B'Elanna/Harry  
> Prompt-“Alright, which one of you idiots left your shoes out for me to trip over again?”

Forcing herself to stretch, B'Elanna slowly stood up from her seat in engineering. 7 months into this pregnancy and her back had finally admitted defeat, it didn’t matter anymore how many pillows, massages, or stretches she received, she was uncomfortable all of the time.

The Doctor insisted that it was normal and before she knew it she would have a happy healthy baby but she couldn’t remember any other woman on the ship that had ankles that swelled every day at 8 am like clockwork. 

She handed the worklist to Seven and headed to her quarters. One thing she did come to love was walking through the corridors, she was so used to racing through every hall to engineering that she barely noticed the details. Every screen and panel looked so different once they were separated from the blueprints she poured over every night. She had even come to love being stopped and chatting with the random officers she passed. 

This night though there wasn’t much happening in the ship and she made her way to her quarters fairly quickly. She was surprised to hear the sounds of the TV and shouting through the door. Shaking her head she pressed the door open. 

Tom and Harry both turned their attention from the TV where there was an abstract figure poorly pasted onto an odd background. 

“Guess what?” Tom hurried over to the door excitedly. Before she had a chance to respond he answered his own question. “We managed to get the games working on the TV!”

B’Elanna smiled and stepped into their quarters tripping. She let out a frustrated growl. “Alright, which one of you idiots left your shoes out for me to trip over  _ again _ ?”

Tom kicked the offending items into a less obnoxious place and led her to the bed. “And you would never believe what Harry found!”

She sighed kicking off her own shoes, he really did remind her of a targ pup when he got excited like this. “What did you find Harry?”

Harry turned around and presented her with a large white flat box with the words ‘Hot and Fresh’ written in a bouncy script. She looked up confused. “What is this?”

“It’s a pizza!” Harry and Tom looked like they were expecting her to break into song and dance.

“Ok.”

“It’s better when it is in the box,” Tom explained. “Apparently, it used to be customary for households on earth to have a pizza and game night after a long week of work.” He handed her one of the paper plates and tossed open the box. She had to admit the smell was divine and when he lifted up a slice the cheese seemed to stretch out forever. He continued dividing the pizza between the three until they each had two and then they settled in.

“There are only two control devices so we are going to take turns.” Harry said shoving the pizza into his mouth. B’Elanna took a hesitant bite, it wasn’t bad surprisingly, but really anything was better than whatever Neelix would have served. Harry pressed the button on the wired device and usual music, if you could call it music, played through TV speakers. 

“What is this?”

“Karate Champ.” They said in unison. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirk  
> I have no idea how to write Sprik even though TOS is my favorite.

Jim slammed the door closed, something Spock was not expecting. He stood for a moment in front of the door, he hadn’t taken into account the fact that Jim could be angry at him. They had their disagreements but that was usually on interpretations of regulation, never towards each other. Spock knocked. 

“Get out!” Kirk shouted, Spock could feel the waves of emotion in his voice.

“Please let me explain-” He began but was quickly cut off.

“Out.”

The finality in that statement hurt. Spock clasped his hands behind his back and attempted to regain his composure. This was not how he wanted to say goodbye to someone that meant more to him than the universe, but Kirk was clear in his demand and he would respect that even if he wanted to tear the fragile wooden door into pieces. He would return to Vulcan and Kirk would stay here, on his little farm surrounded by his horses and open spaces. Mccoy would be back soon with Scotty, and the rest of their close friends and Jim would be ok. Surrounded by the family they had forged. 

Spock made his way to the shuttlecraft and punched in the coordinates to Vulcan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt and/or a pairing   
> https://voidofall.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
